1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling a Baseboard Management Controller (BMC), and more particularly to a method for controlling a BMC providing services to at least one external system and having a customized sensor data record (SDR).
2. Related Art
With the popularity of the computer and the fast development of the network technology, services provided by an ordinary computer or device are inadequate for use, so a server technology is developed. The server is a computer platform adept in processing the network technology, which can be connected to various network systems, and provides various application services through computers connected to the network system. In order to manage the server, an Intelligent Platform Management Interface (IPMI) technology emerges. The manager may monitor the server through the IPMI and a BMC configured in the server. The BMC manages the server through a plurality of built-in sensors, and through an SDR and a platform event filter (PEF) defined for each sensor. However, more and more server clients hope that various special monitoring requirements are achieved, which goes beyond the capacity of the ordinary BMC. The ordinary BMC fails to read the value of the sensor in extra requirements, and therefore fails to monitor.
Thus, the server manufactures need to develop different BMCs and firmware thereof for different clients to support extra sensors, which is not only lack of flexibility, but also causes piffling and time-consuming development of the BMC. In addition, during the development of the different client requirements by the engineers, different versions of firmware are written gradually and then are burnt into a read only memory (ROM) of the BMC to update the BMC. However, during the update of the firmware at each time, the BMC needs to be stopped eventually and is restarted after the update. The BMC after restarting needs to define again the SDR and the PEF, and thus it is a waste of time. Moreover, the system is easily abnormal since the extra sensors fail to be supported eventually due to redefinition of the SDR and the PEF. Therefore, the conventional updating method also has a high risk.